Textile materials undergo biological degradation. About 40% of the damage is due to the effect of microorganisms.
The vital activity of fungi and bacteria results in the reduced mechanical strength of a material, color change, stains and stale odor.
The use of materials with antimicrobal properties makes it possible to extend the service life of these materials and thus avoid damage caused by biological degradation.
The manufacture of biologically active fibrous materials can be effected either by the method of impregnation with antimicrobial preparations, or by adding the latter by means of chemical bonding to functional groups of the fiber-forming polymers.
Known in the art are compounds and compositions which impart antimicrobial properties to fibrous materials during impregnation with aqueous solutions and solutions in organic solvents containing, as the biologically active components:
(1) salts of metals and organometallic compounds; PA1 (2) derivatives of phenols and salicylic acids; PA1 (3) salts of different-structure quaternary ammonium bases; PA1 (4) antibiotics and organic compounds of various structure. PA1 (1) the process of finishing fibrous materials is substantially improved; PA1 (2) the fabric feel remains unchanged; PA1 (3) the antimicrobial effect is ensured simultaneously with dyeing without changing the fabric weight; PA1 (4) the antimicrobial properties of the fibrous material are retained during the entire period of use of the material; PA1 (5) the antimicrobial properties with simultaneous dyeing are imparted to both protein and cellulose fibrous materials; PA1 (6) the range of azo dyestuffs and biologically active substances such as fungicides is considerably broadened.
A practical importance is given to antiseptics capable of forming, with functional groups of the fiber, a certain type of chemical bonding. In this case the treated materials exhibit better fastness to wet treatment and the antimicrobal effect is preserved throughout the service life of the article.
Among the compositions suitable for the biocidal treatment of textile materials, there is great interest in dyestuffs possessing biological activity due to the presence of antiseptic groups that form a definite type of bonding with molecules of the fibrous material.
In the use of such dyestuffs two processes are combined, namely: dyeing and antimicrobial treatment. The combination of these two processes makes it possible to simplify processing the fibrous material, while improving its fastness. This is economically advantageous. Eliminating of the additional treatment with antiseptics is advantageous from an ecological standpoint, since it lowers the risk of polluting of the environment and waste waters with harmful products.
Known in the art are bactericidal triazine dyestuffs (of USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 455610 published June 30, 1978; USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 392716 published June 30, 1978), wherein as the bactericidally active substance use is made of residues of sulphacetamide, hexachlorophene chloromycetin, and the like. These dyestuffs, along with dyeing, impart the ability to inhibit growth of the bacteria Staphylococcus aureus in the treated textile materials, but do not suppress the activity of mold fungi degrading fibrous materials.
To impart fungical properties to protein fibrous materials, acid azo dyestuffs have been developed (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 401169, published March, 1976).
These azo dystuffs color protein fibrous materials, forming ionic, hydrogen and other bonds with the fibers.
The dyed materials possess good fastness against the effect of mold fungi when operating under conditions tropical climate, i.e. at increased humidity and elevated temperature. However, it should be noted that these azo dyestuffs color only protein materials.